Tracy Wofford-Bunn
Real Name: Tracy Wofford-Bunn Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Baton Rouge, Louisiana Date: April 1, 1989 Case Details: In 1988, twenty-six-year-old Tracy Wofford-Bunn divorced her husband of two years, Solomon, and moved from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, to start a new life with her sister, Danyel. She soon got a job at a local restaurant and later got a new boyfriend. At 4:30pm on the afternoon of March 31, 1989, Tracy's boyfriend dropped her off at work. Later that evening, he and his cousin were driving in her car when the gearshift broke off near the intersection of Texas and East Polk. They left the car on the side of the street, a half mile from the cousin's home. At around midnight, Tracy called her boyfriend and learned that the gearshift had broken. She left work and walked to the cousin's house about a mile away. After getting into an argument with her boyfriend, she angrily left, and walked to where her car was parked a half mile away. Police believe that she arrived at it at around 12:30am. She was never seen alive again. At around 2am, a witness saw Tracy's car being driven into the parking lot at 550 Oklahoma. A few hours later, on the morning of April 1, she was found dead in her car in the same parking lot. She had been raped and strangled. There were no signs of a struggle, and her clothes appeared to be jumbled up, as if someone else had put them on her. There was no evidence of a robbery, so police believed that the crime may have been sexually motivated. Investigators believe that Tracy was killed sometime between 12:30 and 1:30am. They believe that her assailant forced himself into her car, attacked, raped, and killed her. He then later placed her car in the parking lot. At her autopsy, the medical examiner found mysterious second-degree burn marks on her body. Investigators have received leads that suggest drugs and narcotics dealings may have been involved in Tracy's death and that her boyfriend may have known her killer. However, he and his cousin were given polygraphs and were cleared in the case. Her murder remains unsolved. Suspects: None known, although authorities believe Tracy's death may be drug-related. An acquaintance of Danyel's told her that one night, while attempting to make a drug transaction, his friend claimed that one of the men they were buying drugs from was Tracy's killer. Investigators looked into at least one drug dealer, but could never find enough evidence to link him to the case. Danyel believes that Tracy's boyfriend may have knowledge about the case. However, he and his cousin were questioned and later cleared of any involvement in her murder. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 29, 1992 episode. Some sources have her first name spelled "Tracey" and her last name spelled "Woford-Bunn". Results: Solved. In August 2005, eighteen years after Tracy's murder, DNA found on her body was linked to a convicted rapist named Frederick "Freddy" McKinley. However, investigators discovered that he had died in 2002 while serving time in prison for an unrelated crime. The case is now considered closed. Links: * DNA Evidence Solved 22-Year Old Murder * Articles about Tracy Wofford-Bunn * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Tracy Wofford-Bunn ---- Category:Louisiana Category:1989 Category:Murder Category:Rape Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:Restaurant-Related Cases Category:Solved